Zoeysha Franklin
Zoeysha Ebony "Zoey" Franklin is Nikki Maxwell's best friend, along with Chloe Garcia. She is 14 years old Zoey is Nikki’s BFF, partner in crime, and a human Wikipedia. She’s brainy, mature, and a loyal friend who enjoys reading self-help books and spouting off zany quotes from famous people. She’s funny, creative and bails Nikki out of trouble on the reg. You can always go to Zoey for homework help or a quick therapy session! Description Zoey works in the school library with Nikki and Chloe. Her mother is a lawyer and her father is a record executive, although they are divorced. Zoey is labeled as the "third most unpopular girl" in the school in the series, meaning out of all the unpopular kids, only two are more popular than her. She is described to be a 14-year old Dr. Phil in lip gloss and hoop earrings by Nikki. Zoey has met every worldwide pop star and is said that Chloe and Zoey both care about Nikki more than themselves. In the first book, she and Chloe let Nikki do all the work on their book donation/tattoo project. Zoey says that her real name is Zoeysha and she has three mother figures. Her grandma, stepmom and mom. Personality Zoey is nice, sweet, and loyal. She always stands up for Nikki, along with Chloe, when people pick on her. They seem to be great friends, being the "unpopulars". She is understanding and could also be a little absent minded. Like her friend Chloe, she can be sassy and refuses to join Nikki's sulking party. She is a great friend to Nikki and Chloe. Appearance Zoey has straight black hair that curves at her shoulders. She sometimes puts her hair in pigtails (shown in photo). She usually wears blouses, jeans, and a few accessories much like her friends. She may have brown eyes. She is revealed to be African-American in the second book. Relationships Family Zoey's family has never been mentioned in the books, but in the fifth book, Nikki states that Zoey and her family lives near MacKenzie Hollister. In this blog, Zoey's mother was mentioned. Friends Zoey's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Marcus, and Theodore L. Swagmire. They all go to the same school and they are very fond of each other. Her best friends are Chloe and Nikki, who she worked in the library with. 'Love Interest' Zoey's romance has been mentioned in the series, she had a crush on Jason. They danced, but her heart was broken when Jason asked someone else to another event. In the sixth book, however, she asked Theodore L. Swagmire III to the Sweetheart Dance, obviously showing that she liked him. They held hands, slow-danced, and may have kissed at the dance. Gallery Zoey tv show.jpg Zoey pixie cut.jpg Zoey-and-Theo.jpg Chloe and Zoey come over.jpg Why zoey was so dressed up yesterday.jpg Chloe-and-Zoey-with-MacKenzie.jpg NikkiChloeZoey.png ChloeZoeyNikki.png Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg untitled 4.png Embarrassed-for-Zoey.jpg download.jpg|zoey franklin Dd characters 3101.png Screenshot 2016-02-08-07-15-05.png Chickens.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Brune/Brunette Category:African-American Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Unpopular Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Blog posts Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Brandon